


Shiver me timbers!

by enchanted_nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Harry Potter/One Piece Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta Reader: pussycatadamah</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own 'One Piece' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.</p><p> </p><p>A/N: ADULT situations and lots of smut between Harry and Shanks. Pirates involved People, not nuns!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Shanks and Harry

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'One Piece' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: ADULT situations and lots of smut between Harry and Shanks. Pirates involved People, not nuns!

The sails were flapping as the wind filled them. The waves were licking the sides of the ship that was bouncing along, continuing her journey. Harry sighed as the breeze ruffled his already messy mop. He was standing up on the deck, leaning against the rail with his back, staring at the clear skies. The crew was busy around him, mopping the deck, securing the canons and generally doing what they were supposed to. Shanks might be a good captain, a laid back guy and willing to party given any opportunity, but he never let slackers stay on his ship. The Red Force was the Red Haired Pirates’ newest ship and Harry had known them for just as long as they had it. Their flag the Jolly Roger was swaying to the breeze.

“Harry…”

The green eyed man shivered as a much larger frame appeared above him, soft red strands of hair caressing Harry’s face. A calloused hand came to rest on Harry’s left hip, rubbing softly at the spot. The wizard smiled at the face that was now obstructing his view.

“Shanks,” Harry smiled at the red haired captain of the pirate ship he was travelling on.

“Enjoying the day?”

Harry quirked an eyebrow. “You want something?”

“Weeeellll…”

The wizard’s smile went wider. Honestly, Shanks, even though he was in his thirties, was acting like such a kid most of the time. He was impossible to deny really. And by the way that smile of his was widening Harry could feel the impending doom.

Shanks moved closer, his pelvis coming to touch Harry’s and the pirate rubbed against the dark haired man rather suggestively.

Harry’s breath hitched as his body was stirring away.

“Shanks!” he hissed. Emerald green eyes were frantically looking around to see if anyone else noticed. The last thing Harry needed was for the perverts of this ship to get a free show.

“My men don’t mind…”

“I don’t bloody care! I’m not doing anything in front of witnesses!” A short pause. “That came out wrong on so many levels.”

Shanks smirked. “I agree and rather proudly in fact. I knew I was rubbing off on you.” He followed this with a roll of his hips that had Harry arching into him.

“That was lame,” Harry muttered but his mind was steadily going towards very, very naughty thoughts and the pirate knew it.

The red haired man rubbed the stubble that was not quite a beard yet. “Hm, I’ll have to think of better puns. Something to work on it seems. But I could use incentive and inspiration…” he wheedled.

Harry chuckled. “You great pervert,” he said without any heat.

Shanks beamed and pulled Harry after him as they headed for their cabin.

The crew made extra effort not to stare and once the two men disappeared below deck, the first mate, Benn Beckman, turned to the awaiting crew.

“Men, you know the drill, find something to do and make damn sure it’s noisy!” he ordered.

Lucky Roo chuckled. He took a bite from the pork leg he kept munching on. “Yes, us less fortunate gents should not be teased, neh?”

Beckman scoffed and the crew hurried to obey the man.


	2. When a Wizard Met a Pirate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta Reader: pussycatadamah
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'One Piece' and I do not own 'Harry Potter', nor the characters from the anime and the books respectively. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The Baratie was a large ship. Oval in shape, with all the normal masts a ship should have and a fish as a figurehead. It even had small array of cannons lined on each of the sides, after all East Blue had Pirates, not as many as the Grand Line, but still enough for Zeff, the head chef and owner to be ready for battle at any given moment. The former pirate knew how his kin worked and was ready for them. He was also a man that could never turn away anyone starving for food, he had learned the hard way the value of food in these seas and he was teaching his young charge, Sanji, to do the same.

This was how the ‘Rising Sun’, a merchant ship came to them, carrying along with fresh supplies and five starving people, the only survivors of a shipwreck the merchant ship came by. Among the crowd of merchants, cooks, customers and survivors, one man stood out. He was not very tall, his hair was black, like the colour of a pirate flag and his eyes the rarest shade of green Zeff had ever seen. He wore plain clothes, just black trousers and a grey shirt. The only significant thing on him was a jade earring he wore of a snake biting its tail on his left ear. The youth was also kind and offered to help them in the kitchens (“I can wash dishes!” he had offered) to repay them for the meals but Zeff had denied, the kid looked too thin for any hard work. And then the handsome youth, (“Call me Harry”) stepped into the kitchen to make a meal for Sanji and the group of cooks loved him. Zeff grudgingly allowed the kid in his kitchen in exchange for room and food, and a meagre salary. The merchants left with the other survivors but Harry stayed, became part of the rowdy family that was the floating restaurant.

* * *

 

Harry had fallen into a routine for the two months he stayed onboard Baratie, the floating restaurant its cooks often talked down on but the whole East Blue thought to have the best cuisine in their quarter of the world. He helped in the kitchen, doing whatever he could and whichever chore the other cooks wanted him to do, never complaining, always smiling. The wizard had been in this strange world, his own next, greatest adventure, for two years now, roaming the seas, from ship to ship, island to island, wherever Lady Luck chose to lead him. The latest ship he had boarded, ‘The Merry Fox’ had been a merchant ship that had been hit hard by a storm and only five out of twenty crewmembers survived it. Harry had been lucky and the wizard knew it. His two months on Baratie was the longest time he spent stationary in one place and he found that this quirky group was growing on him.

“Harry!”

The wizard turned to see Patty, followed by one of the other cooks, both men carrying huge cases of beer.

“Need any help?” Harry asked them.

“Like you could lift these,” Patty told him.

Harry swallowed a scowl. The guys thought that because he was so slim, he was fragile and lacked strength and never let him do any heavy lifting, not that there was much to complain but Harry hated being thought weak. Still, he let it go, again.

“Why so much then?” the wizard inquired.

“We are having special guest over,” Patty the cook told Harry. “Zeff needs help in the kitchen.” Harry nodded and went to lend a hand.

Half an hour later a pirate ship docked next to the Baratie and the crew disembarked on the small restaurant. Harry and Sanji, the two youngest in the restaurant watched in shock as Zeff greeted some of them, not heartily, but certainly without that permanent gruff look and scowl on his face. The blond chef with the braided moustache led the pirate inside.

“Pirates,” Sanji whispered. His voice held fear and a bit of loathing.

Harry placed a comforting hand on the kid’s shoulder. He knew of Sanji’s life story and hoped to Merlin that Zeff knew what he was doing. Honestly, inviting pirates on board. If the Marines found out the restaurant could face trouble and if the pirates attacked Baratie then a handful of cooks would not be enough to fend them off.

* * *

 

Shanks allowed the older man to show him to a table. Looking around at the modest but elegant floating restaurant, the red haired pirate was impressed. He turned to face Zeff. The two men had met years ago on the grand line. Shanks had just started his own crew and Zeff had already made a name as a pirate and an amazing cook, both titles competing against each other as the blond man’s best skills.

“You did good old man,” the red haired pirate commented.

“You could not tell quality if it came and bit you in that lily ass of yours,” Zeff retorted.

“Still running off that mouth?” Shanks asked.

“Still having a death wish?” Zeff countered.

Shanks snorted. “Not today. Today, me and my men party.”

“Oh? And the occasion?”

“The good weather,” Shanks nodded.

Zeff snorted, knowing that the younger pirate captain only wanted an excuse to party. He avoided looking at the man’s empty sleeve. Tales of Red Hair Shanks losing an arm had travelled all over the four great oceans and Zeff, having lost a limb himself, knew what a drawback that was for a pirate. The fact that this kid kept sailing was a miracle and stupidity all rolled in together.

“When was the last time you got any decent food in you? And don’t answer any crap about good beer or sake ‘cause I’ll kick you into unconsciousness,” Zeff told him.

“Hm, last island we stocked up but none of my men cooks anything… edible,” Shanks admitted with a smile. “Why?” he shot a sly look at the blond. “Want to offer your services?”

Zeff glared him. “Hardly. I only sail with real pirates.”

“What am I? A Nun?”

“Not if the rumours are true,” Zeff countered.

“They aren’t,” Yassop chimed in. “Not lately!”

Shanks blushed as the men around him burst into chuckles and he soon was laughing at his own predicament as well.

“It’s not my fault I have standards!” the red haired captain complained.

“Oi!”

“That was harsh captain!”

“Lay off Shanks!”

Several of his men complained.

“The beer is here,” Patty sauntered in, followed by another man carrying a second barrel.

The pirates cheered and Shanks nodded at Zeff. He pushed a small pouch towards the pirate turned chef. “A small down payment to get us started.”

“I’ll get the stoves ready,” Zeff replied and walked back to his kitchen, his wooden leg making shot noises on the plush carpet.

* * *

Night had fallen when Harry was finally shooed out of the kitchen along with Sanji. Harry almost chuckled at the small boy with the quirky eyebrows, but decided not to be cruel.

“Come on Sanji,” he told the blond kid. “Let’s get you to bed.”

“I can go to bed on my own.”

“Well, I was going to tuck you in. Maybe tell you a story…”

Sanji’s spine straightened. The kid could cook well enough and fight just as well, but he was still a little boy and adventurous stories were the way to earn his interest.

“Is it about the phoenix and the snake?”

“Nope. It involves a dog, a wolf and a hippogriff.”

“What’s a hippogriff?” the lad asked.

Harry smirked.

The rest of the cooks watched the two youngest walk out, shaking their heads at Harry’s imaginative stories.

It took a while for Harry to finish the story but when Sanji finally fell asleep, the wizard finally managed to get to the deck and indulge in his latest, guilty and not quite healthy pleasure, smoking. He was practicing trying to make rings of smoke with his second cigarette and listening to the laughter coming from the restaurant’s main hall. The pirates were sure having fun. Harry allowed a smile to form on his face. He liked making people happy and he knew the alcohol played a great role in the cheer on board Baratie, but he wanted to believe his food had also been liked. The wizard sighed a bit and it sounded much heaver than the lightness in his heart.

“Whoa! That sounded heavy,” a deep voice commented from behind him.

Harry tensed a bit. He turned and the first thing he saw was red hair. Then came the whole pirate ensemble. He was from the crew then. the guy had a ragged look about him, a sword strapped to his hip, and an arm was missing. Harry managed not to stare; he was after all used to strange injuries after knowing Mad Eye; that guy was a moving accident.

“Ah, need anything to eat sir?” Harry asked.

“Zeff and his men got us covered on that front. Are you one of the cooks?”

Harry nodded and took one last drag from his cigarette before flicking the rest into the sea. “Yes, you are one of the crew?”

The red haired man cocked his head sideways and stared at the wizard. “Yes, I am actually. Your name dear cook?”

“Harry,” the green eyed man replied. He did not ask the pirate’s name, thinking it would be less trouble for him in the long run. Should any Naval officer ask at any point Harry could then cheerfully inform them that he knew of no pirates at all and he would be telling the truth, mostly.

“Huh, work for Zeff long?”

Harry blinked. “Not much, not really.”

“Huh.”

Harry was silent; he turned his back to the pirate and started lighting another cigarette. The red haired man joined him in his staring at the vast sea and the star filled night. They stayed quiet for a while, only the ruckus from the other ‘clients’ reaching them.

“Why did you become a cook?” the pirate asked.

“It’s what I’m good at,” Harry replied.

Another pause followed, one that lasted until Harry was done with his third smoke.

“Why did you become a pirate?” the cook asked.

The red haired man smirked. “There’s quite a list.”

“Is there?”

“You might get bored.”

“Meh, I have nothing better to do.”

“Fine, I love the sea.”

“So do fishermen.”

“Yes, but I like adventure too.”

“Then you could also join the Navy.”

The Pirate shuddered. “And wear matching uniform? Never!”

Harry laughed. “Okay, I’m still waiting for the big reason.”

“Hm, I have a tough crowd to please tonight then. Okay, mister cook…”

“Call me Harry. If Zeff hears you calling me that he might laugh or kick me.”

“… Harry then, I did it for the treasure.”

“Well duh.”

The pirate blinked. Then he barked a laugh that continued until it faded down to sporadic chuckles.

“Like I said,” the red haired man mused, “Tough crowd.”

Harry shrugged.

“Fine,” the pirate sighed. “I’ll tell you. But promise not to laugh.” He waited for Harry’s nod before saying, “Bad boys rule.”

“What?”

“It’s a great pick up line! You tell a girl or a guy you’re a pirate and they line up!”

Harry’s lips quirked up. “Seriously?”

The red haired pirate nodded and the cook cracked up, soon they were both laughing.

“So, dear cook, do you like pirates?”

“Are you coming onto me?”

“Are you joining me or kicking my ass?”

Harry chuckled. He reached for the pirate’s face and kissed the man.

* * *

 

Shanks felt drunk and very well fed. The entire room was filled with delicious smells and once one beer barrel ended another was opened and alcohol kept pouring. At some point the men started singing, an off tune, old pirate song from West Blue. After a while Zeff and some of the cooks joined them. Zeff kept his hands away from the beer and merely kept an eye on them. He noted that Shanks was about to fall asleep or pass out, whichever came first.

“Maybe I should get some air,” Shanks told the former pirate.

Zeff grunted. “Just keep out of my kitchen.”

Shanks gave him a wide, mischievous smirk. “I am not interested in your kitchen, but I might steal one of your cooks.”

Zeff kicked Shanks on the shin, hard, making the red haired pirate yelp.

“Hey!” Yassop called out. “He only got one arm, let him have at least two legs!”

“Hear! Hear!” the rest of the crew yelled.

Zeff scoffed. “Just get a bit sober you rascal. And don’t break anything!”

Shanks waved the cook off and went to the deck. As soon as the cool, sea breeze hit him, Shanks gave a shudder and all the alcohol haze was chased away.

“Damn,” the pirate captain muttered. He had drunk for a long time to get that pleasant buzz. He felt like pouting. Still, he knew that Zeff would kick him should he return now and so he decided to simply walk around a bit, perhaps make room in his stomach and belly for a bit more off those tasty dishes. He had been half joking half serious when he threatened Zeff about stealing one of his cooks. During his wandering he came across a single man, wearing a white shirt and dark pants, leaning against the rail and smoking. There, Shanks made a face, he hated most tobacco smells and the majority of his crew knew not to smoke around him. He approached the man when he heard that sigh.

“Whoa! That sounded heavy,” escaped him before he could rein himself in. Thus started a round of bantering with the handsome cook that was named Harry and the banter slowly changed into very, very light flirting until Harry kissed him.

Shanks’ mind went blank until common sense kicked in and he started kissing the guy back. There was teeth and tongue involved and soon only the railing was keeping them upright.

“Right,” the cook muttered as soon as they broke the kiss.

Shanks watched Harry, still trying to catch his breath. The other man was… enthusiastic. “Huh, that was intense,” he replied.

Harry smirked. “Yes, well, your place or mine mister pirate?”

“Call me captain.”

“Is that a kink of yours?”

Shanks laughed. “I’ll let you decide in the morning. And my cabin.”

Harry nodded and followed him to the pirate ship.

Shanks had not been kidding when he told amidst a crowded room that it had been a while for him. Since he lost his arm most people would either shy away from pity or pull back as if disgusted that he was missing a limb. He knew Harry, that cute cook, had seen his empty sleeve yet he met the pirate captain’s eyes when he spoke. That was the first plus. He was also a great kisser. As an added bonus he did not once complain about Shanks’ three day facial hair. Second bonus was the fact that Harry had a killer body and Shanks could not take his eyes off of it as the cook undressed. The captain started shedding his clothes as well, first the sword, then the coat, shirt, boots, the pants were last.

They reached for each other and kissed again. Shanks slowly manoeuvred them towards his modest bed and they both clumsily climbed on it.

“Foreplay?” Shanks asked the dark haired man.

“Huh, not sure I can manage it,” Harry replied.

“Next time?”

“Less talk more action?” Harry urged.

“Hold that thought,” Shanks told him.

He left the bed and went to his private loo and bathroom where he searched around a bit for something to use so that neither of them would suffer.

“Found it!” he announced as he returned to the bedroom. Harry was splayed on the bed and he chuckled at the pirate’s enthusiasm.

“Get over here,” Harry told him.

Shanks did not want to appear overeager, never mind the fact that he was. What he craved most was human contact.

“You don’t mind if I prepare you?” he asked as soon as he was back next to the cook.

“Just go slow at first. It’s been a while for me.”

Shanks nodded and got to work. He carefully set to preparing his soon to be lover and he took joy in hearing Harry moan. He started slow, as promised and increased both his fingers and their tempo until he was sure it would not hurt Harry much. By the way the cook’s body clenched around his fingers Shanks could already tell it would be a tight fit. He just hoped he did not embarrass himself.

“Can’t stand it anymore,” Shanks informed the dark haired man.

“I think that’s fine, go ahead,” Harry told him.

Shanks smiled. Finally!

For the rest of the night only the sounds those two made were heard on the pirate ship. It was not all sun and roses. In fact at first it was awkward for both of them. Shanks had to get used to having only one arm to do everything, Harry had to get used to the fact that Shanks could either touch him or support himself. But they managed. Four times.

* * *

Zeff was an early riser and he was the first in the kitchen that morning. Second was Sanji, the kid was all energy and ready to make breakfast. What made Zeff curious was the fact that Harry was nowhere in sight when the newest member onboard Baratie was an early bird like him. He was about to send the runt to wake the man as rudely as possible, when a red haired head poked into his kingdom.

“Shanks! What did I tell you about stepping into my kitchen?” Zeff yelled.

“Ah! Sorry about that! I just thought you should know I’m stealing Harry. See you!”

Zeff and Sanji blinked.

“You can’t take Harry!” Sanji yelled then.

Zeff squinted his eyes at the pirate. “Hurt the lad and I’ll gut you like a fish.”

“Huh?” Sanji and Shanks both uttered.

The older man scoffed. “It’s obvious you claimed him and Harry likes to roam, a pirate’s life will suit him. Like I said, you better take care of him. And I expect great tips for the boys, after all you are stealing one of their own and good help is hard to find in theses seas.”

Shanks smirked.

Hey!” Zeff called out. “Told Harry yet?”

Shanks blinked. “I knew I was forgetting something!”


End file.
